<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L.A Woman by dearaurora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056992">L.A Woman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearaurora/pseuds/dearaurora'>dearaurora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daisy Jones &amp; The Six - Taylor Jenkins Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Interviews, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearaurora/pseuds/dearaurora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an interview for the september issue of The Fader to celebrate the 10th anniversary of "L.A Woman", the joint album of Daisy Jones with Billy Dunne. And what life was like after the reunion and how Julia Dunne's documentary book impacted their lives.</p><p> </p><p>The interview was conceived by Serena Jones, and passed on to Duncan Cooper, the magazine's chief editor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Dunne &amp; Daisy Jones, Billy Dunne/Daisy Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>L.A Woman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you like it. It won't be too big and I'm trying my best.</p><p>- xoxo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="jhH5U">
  <p></p>
  <div class="tw-src-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="oSioSc">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="g9WsWb">
          <p></p>
          <div class="tw-ta-container hide-focus-ring tw-nfl">
            <pre class="tw-data-text tw-text-large XcVN5d tw-ta">              <strong>SOME SUNNY WEEKND</strong><br/>
<br/>
<strong>LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA</strong><br/>
</pre>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="iYB33c">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="dlJLJe">
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p>
  <strong>THE BEGINNING</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Serena Jones</strong>: Well, I'm doing like Julia, I prefer to record and write later on my notebook. It's less exhausting and I'll start with the obvious...fine? </p><p><strong>Daisy Jones</strong>: You can ask anything.</p><p><strong>Serena Jones</strong>: Billy, how did you reconnect with Daisy?</p><p><strong>Billy Dunne</strong>: Well...after all, I ended up calling her and I feel old remembering that. I feel nostalgic. That kind of nostalgia that runs through my body and I feel my lungs ache.<br/>The same feeling of when I got my first guitar and how I met Camila. The feeling when I saw my twins being born. The feeling when Daisy was staring at me with those round, blue eyes like a little girl wanting candy...Oh...Her gaze shone and her mouth complained about me not being the owner of the band.<br/><br/><strong>Daisy Jones</strong>: And I'm sure I was right.<br/><br/><strong>Billy Jones</strong>: It's okay (he had a little smile and blinked slowly)...I think you're right. </p><p>I reconnected with Daisy Jones in Los Angeles after many, many years and a lot of hurt kept. We didn't talk openly about what we felt, but it was all in the music. And now, I can see it clearly, but I denied it for a long time because when she left and the six ended...I couldn't put myself in a position where I had to think about her all the time or ask If I made the right choice. </p><p>I really didn't have time to cry...I went on with my life because I had three young daughters to raise and a woman who loved me and believed in me from the beginning...I loved her too. I only lived what I had and I was happy with it...but seeing it now, I believe that I always lacked it. A hole was there all the time but I refused to face it.</p><p>Serena, I love your mother with all my strength, but so many bad things happened in the past that I didn't want to look at them because at that moment it didn't seem to matter.<br/>We both had to move on and separately.<br/><br/><strong>Daisy Jones</strong>: It was at the Apple Pan.<br/><br/><strong>Serena Jones</strong>: I really don't like that place, when I was there a waitress dropped a bottle of coke across the balcony and the manager was screaming like a maniac.<br/><br/><strong>Billy Jones</strong>: I didn't expect it to be the same either. </p><p>It was quite strange to sit on those chairs to find Daisy again, but they still made the same menu as before. I felt like I was in a time machine...(Billy's smile got bigger) Daisy was late, she was always like that. So I called Maria asking - and a little worried - if I had done the right thing. Did I really want to see Daisy again? I was prepared to move on with the woman who made me rethink...if my marriage was my only end? I got up to go to my hotel but then she came in.<br/><br/><strong>Daisy Jones</strong>: He was the same, just older.</p><p>And I didn't need to talk about Billy Dunne's beauty because was there...all the time and everyone knew it. It hasn't changed at all.<br/>I could see his spots.<br/>His green eyes were sad.<br/>His hair was shorter and had some gray highlights...He wore a button-up shirt and kashimir around his neck. Billy just stood there staring at me and I felt all the vibration when I recorded Aurora coming back to my body.</p><p>It was a unique moment.<br/><br/><strong>Billy Dunne</strong>: She was wearing a dress just ... her way. It was a single shoulder, white, long and very soft. It floated by her hand as she walked.<br/>Daisy had gained weight and looked so healthy.<br/>Her hair was very short - it was the same color as when she was younger - and the rest that grew, she pinned on hair clips. <br/>Daisy's face looked more beautiful.<br/>She had small wrinkles at the corners of her eyes and her skin seemed to be gentle with the time that passed.</p><p>She always had girlish eyes.<br/><br/><strong>Daisy Jones</strong>: I was no longer a little girl. I was a mature woman but I always took care of my appearance, even after all the circumstances.</p><p>And I wasn't afraid to grow old and be old...I think that nobody should be afraid of it because it is a phase that everyone should reach. It is time not to analyze your mistakes, but the achievements that you have made and what you can do because it is never too late.<br/><br/><strong>Billy Dunne</strong>: We shook hands with each other.<br/><br/><strong>Daisy Jones</strong>: It was intense.<br/><br/><strong>Billy Dunne</strong>: We sit and...<br/><br/><strong>Serena Jones</strong>: Why didn't you hug her? I always thought you did that.<br/><br/><strong>Billy Dunne</strong>: I didn't know I should have done that...I was really in shock.</p><p>Daisy and I never touched each other, for obvious reasons.<br/>There were very few times we touched, so we didn't have that intimacy.</p><p>And she didn't seem to care about wanting a hug or a kiss on the cheek.<br/><br/><strong>Daisy Jones</strong>: We were staring at each other for five minutes. In complete silence until the conversation flows. I was very confident but...(She looked down and her face flushed) still nervous because Billy was the only man who made my heart ache with so much love...and pain. </p><p>I didn't have much explanation for that, did I? It remains sad, but I had to move on, just like him.<br/><br/><strong>Billy Dunne</strong>: We talked about everything.</p><p>About everything in the book and everything that is not there. She gave me condolences for Camila and said that she is sorry.</p><p>...It hurt me because it made me wonder what my life with Daisy would be like and what we would have accomplished. Would we be here? I try not to really think about it, but it was something that ran through me after Camila's death.<br/><br/><strong>Daisy Jones</strong>: I said I loved him with everything I had.</p><p>I talked about all my anxieties about that love...this fucking love that made me hit the rock bottom. From Niccolo until I left the tour...and never come back.</p><p>I felt the same love for him and I wasn't trying to hide it from me...(She stopped to drink a glass of water)...but it was difficult because we didn't have a life together, we weren't friends at that time. It broke me for a while.<br/><br/><strong>Billy Dunne</strong>: When there was nothing left to put on the table, I invited her to my hotel. I wanted to show her the things I brought from my house. The memories. Photos that Graham took of the band and all that euphoric moment.<br/><br/><strong>Daisy Jones</strong>: My eyes got wet when I saw a picture of me and Billy in the vocal booth. I was wearing shorts and a small crochet top. He wore a flannel shirt and jeans.<br/>The headset held his hair.<br/>I was laughing at something and he was drinking from a mug - with probably some tea - and looking at me.<br/>I could see Eddie sulking sitting on the couch and Teddy talking to me on the other side.<br/>I didn't think those people were important to me at the time.</p><p>I was selfish enough to speak the truth because I didn't appreciate it...and that made me cry. I really cried in front of Billy Dunne.<br/><br/><strong>Billy Dunne</strong>: That was when I hugged her and she cried more...it ended me.</p><p>I felt terrible for the way I treated her.<br/>Daisy was lost and I could have helped, but I was more focused on myself than trying to help her live. <br/><br/><strong>Daisy Jones</strong>: It was late and it was night. Crying over what happened in the 70s didn't seem very healthy now. </p><p>We lay in bed and we were facing each other. My face was swollen and he looked tired of a lot...the sadness of losing Camila was there.</p><p>We were smoothing our hands...It was such a rewarding moment for me because it reminded me of how we used to touch each other unintentionally when we used the piano to compose music. We refused to touch ourselves but it ended up happening when we least expected it, and we pretended it wasn't happening at all.</p><p><strong>Billy Dunne</strong>: She was staring at me. Daisy breathed very calmly, she analyzed me completely...like she wanted to do this her whole life and I did the same. We looked at each other all the time, but we never looked face to face and we never analyzed ourselves.</p><p>I was feeling so peaceful that I finally said. </p><p><strong>Daisy Jones</strong>: "I really fell in love with you, deeply". <br/><br/><strong>Serena Jones</strong>: Did you both sleep together that night? <br/><br/><strong>Billy Dunne</strong>: Daisy giggled...and it was the same as when I said I liked a lot of things about her.<br/>It was exactly the same.<br/>I was very touched.<br/><br/><strong>Daisy Jones</strong>: No, sweetheart, we don't sleep together that day.<br/>I went back to my home, but he invited me on a date.<br/>We wanted to give us a chance.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>